An Angel
by anime-girl21
Summary: When Allison, an unknown girl comes to live with Bulma and them, how will she affect everyones lives? What does Vegeta have to say about all this? Will he protect this girl, or not? And who is this weird boy who follows Allison?
1. Prologue

An Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, Toriyama does. But, I do own Allison, she is my character. Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
(this takes place about 2 years after the cell saga)  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a cold, rainy night. A girl that looked to be 8 years old with dark blue, soaked hair and black eyes trudged threw the rain. She was weak, and tired. There were bruises on her face, and cuts everywhere on her, blood dripping from her face. " I..nee..d..to..g..et.he..lp ." She gasped. She fell to the ground, she was too tired to carry on. But then, memories of her past came in:  
  
She was five years old, the prettiest thing you would ever see. Shame really, because when her mother told her father she was carrying his child, he was disgusted and left her to take care of the girl. Then, that man came. Her mother fell in love with a man that would ruin Allison's life forever. Allison hated him because she wanted her mother to her self. They were fine without anyone else, but her mother, her mother was lonely and wanted to be with someone for she was weak. When they got married, Allison had even more rage inside of her. She was the only one that knew he was evil, and he should be taken to jail or a place that she would never see him again.  
  
Allison looked up, then sat with her arms hugging her legs. She could still remember that terrible day, that would haunt her for the rest of her life.  
  
It was about 1 year after her mother married that man. It was going to be the 2nd year in about a month, so her mother left her with that man for the day because her mother had to go somewhere. "no mommy. Don't leave me!" Allison sobbed, holding on to her mother's leg. "now Allison, I'll only be gone for a couple of hours. Plus daddy will be here with you." "he is NOT my daddy. Daddy is to kind of a word, he is a monster!" "Allison." Her mother said " go to your room and think about what you said and tell me when I get home. Now, if there is an emergency, you know to put 911 on mommy's pager right?" "yes" " good" her mother said as she walked out the door, "be good. Bye." Allison sighed. This was going to be the longest day of her life. " Allison, come to daddy." Came a voice that Allison knew all to well: that man she hated so much. When she came into the bedroom, 'that man' grabbed her. And started taking her clothes off. Allison tried to scream for her life, but his grip was to tight and her world turned black. Allison woke to see she was had no clothes on. "i..was..raped!" thought Allison " by that evil man. I knew it. And no one believed me." She quickly got dressed and quickly ran up the stairs. She paged her mother:911 She told her mother, family and friends, but no one believed her because she hated her father so much. But it kept happening and still, she couldn't get away. Then, her mother died. And it still continued. He beet her one night, she was bleeding badly, so, that's when she ran away.  
  
" and here I am now." She whispered. She was far,far away from that man and her sad past. She got up and kept on moving. She was so tired, she couldn't move another step. So, she went out cold yet again, laying in the rain. Infront of a building called: Capsule Corp. To be continued...... *************************************************** So, how did you like the beginning of this story? Please review. Still more to come. 


	2. Who Are You?

An Angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Allison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Who Are You?  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a normal day at the house of Briefs. Bulma and Vegeta yelling each other's heads off. You know the usual. "Onna!!!!!!!! I'm Hungry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
" Well fixed your own breakfast! I'm working on something!!!!"  
  
" ONNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
" Shutup Vegeta you're going to wake Trunks up!"  
  
" Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Bulma ran up to baby Trunk's room and rocked him back and forth. "hush hush it's okay. Daddy was just being his normal stupid self-"  
  
"Watch it Onna." Muttered Vegeta as he walked past the room.  
  
" make me." Replied Bulma.  
  
"humph!" was all he said and stormed out. " I'm going to train!!And NO ONE bother me!!!!"  
  
Trunks was asleep again. " what about your breakfast?" Bulma asked.  
  
" I'm not hungry!!!!" he replied.  
  
" suit your self." She muttered.  
  
When she put Trunks down back in his bed, she could hear the door slam. I swear, if he isn't careful, he'll brake MY door! Bulma thought.  
  
Their relationship wasn't going to well. It had been 2 years after the cell games and they still fought constantly. How they got together she would never know. It just, happened.  
  
She sighed and decided to make herself a cup of coffee. That always woke her up. She walked down the steps and went into the kitchen. Then she poured the hot liquid it her red mugs and took a sip. Then smile a bit it's going to be a great day, Bulma thought.  
  
She was starting to enjoy herself when BOOM the door flew open.  
  
" ONNA!!! Next time you leave someone to die, make sure 'it' is out of my way of training!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Vegeta yelled. Then she heard him drop something that didn't sound like a robot of some kind, but a kind of body.  
  
" Leave someone to die? What are you talking about- Oh my God!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma cried. Bulma saw a little girl on the floor, badly beaten and bruised. She had Navy blue hair but couldn't tell what eye color she had for her eyes were closed.  
  
Bulma ran up to the limp body, then checked her pulse. "good. Still alive but bearly."  
  
Then she looked up at Vegeta, angry " why would you hurt a little girl?"  
  
His arms were crossed and had his normal smirk on his face. " I didn't hurt the brat. I found it like that while I was walking to the gr to do my training and decided to bring it in."  
  
"well whatever. I need to put her in the hospital wing as fast as possible." Bulma paused. " can you pick her up for me?"  
  
"humph. weak onna." Vegeta muttered. He picked up the girl and they both took the unknown girl into the hospital wing of the house.  
  
"okay put her down there." Bulma pointed to the bed.  
  
When Vegeta put her down he was walking out of the room when he said " you have delayed me long enough. I must train." Then he walked out.  
  
Bulma sighed " forget him, I need to heal up this little girl."  
  
1 week later...........  
  
Bulma still continued to help the unconscious girl with lots of progress. The blood from her forehead was gone, and only one out of the five bruises still remained.  
  
Bulma put her hand next to the little girl's forehead to feel if she was doing better.  
  
"Well, no fever, that's good." She said silently.  
  
Bulma went down stairs to the lab and started working on another invention of hers. There was really no point in staying in the hospital wing forever. Sure she did that for the first two days, but once she started healing up, she was perfectly fine to just be there alone. Bulma would check up on her every once and a while, maybe about five times a day. But why did she have the feeling that she should go see the girl right at this moment. She put down her invention to think. But I just checked her a while ago. She is fine, right? Bulma made up her mind and decided to check up on her.  
  
She started walking up to the hospital wing, when she heard Trunks "Mommy."  
  
Bulma turned around and there my Trunks, tugging at her shirt. " Yes baby."  
  
"Were are you going? To visit that dead girl?"  
  
Bulma sighed, " number one, she is not dead. And second, yes I am going to see if she is doing better."  
  
" Can I come?"  
  
"Well, ok."  
  
Trunks, having a big grin on his face followed his mother to the hospital wing. When Bulma went in, and found the girl sitting up right in the bed. She had a look of worry on her face, shaking her head constantly.  
  
Bulma decided to speak to her. " Hi. How are you feeling little girl?"  
  
The girl jumped from the sound of Bulma's voice. Then calmed down a bit when she saw her. "Um, I'm dd.. doing fine."  
  
Bulma started walking slowly into the room followed by Trunks. Trunks decided, if his mommy can ask a question, and get answered back, he could too. " what's your name?" he asked her.  
  
She looked down at him and smiled. He was so adorable with that purple hair. " my name is Allison. And you?"  
  
" Trunks." He said eagerly. "And this is my mommy." He pointed up to Bulma.  
  
" My name is Bulma. Pleasure to meet you."  
  
" Pleasure to meet you too Bulma."  
  
"now, Allison" Bulma paused. " How did you, land on our lawn? You were very hurt and I was wondering what had happened."  
  
Allison, afraid to tell this new person so much, she decided, she would lie. " I, um, well down a hill and there was, some, um, rocks at the bottom of the hill. Ya, that's right." Allison nodded her head.  
  
Likely story. She probably doesn't want to tell me yet. I can understand that. Bulma thought.  
  
" ONNA!!!! Where is my FOOD!!!!!!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
Allison looked kind of surprised. "wh..wh..who was that?!?"  
  
Bulma sighed, " my husband." Tbc(to be continued) *************************************************************** *********************** Well what did you think? I'll have the next chapter up soon. What will Vegeta think of Allison and vice versa? Will Allison tell Bulma and them about her past? Find out! 


	3. My Sad Past

An Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z yada yada yada I own Allison blah blah blah now on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Title:  
  
My Sad Past.  
  
  
  
  
  
" ONNA! I'm hungry! Where is my food!" yelled Vegeta  
  
"Stupid saiyans, always hungry" Bulma muttered.  
  
" Um, Bulma, what's a Saiyan?" Allison asked curious.  
  
Bulimia looked at Allison and answered " well, I guess I can trust you. Saiyans are these aliens from  
  
Another planet that eat A LOT, are super strong, and did I mention they eat a lot. Also, my best friend I've known for most of my life is one. His name is Goku. But, he died a couple of years ago. He had a son  
  
named Gohan, he is about 14 or so, and he has one more son a year younger than Trunks. His name is  
  
Goten. His wife is human of course. Her name is Chichi; she is also one of my friends. My husband Vegeta  
  
and Trunks are also Saiyans. Also, Vegeta was the Prince of the place before the planet blew up. It's a  
  
VERY long story so I won't get into that. Does that answer your question?"  
  
Allison just nodded her head in amazement. " But Trunks looks just like a human."  
  
"I know. Scary hu?" Bulma said.  
  
Allison nodded once again.  
  
"Well, I guess we will have to get you some clothes for you to wear." Bulma said.  
  
"oka-"  
  
"ONNA!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled as he walked into the room. " Why aren't you making me some food!!"  
  
" Why do you yell at her so much?" Allison asked calmly.  
  
Vegeta looked at the fully awake girl that he had seen only a week ago looking as if she was dead.  
  
"That's none of your business brat! And what are you doing up anyway!!!!"  
  
" Bulma is only trying to help me know what happened to me while I was out cold and know who Saiyans are."  
  
Vegeta looked angry (as usual) and looked at the girl straight in the eyes. Allison was terrified and crouched in a little ball and said " please, don't hurt me."  
  
He smirked and laughed a little. " humph, weak humans." And he walked out the door.  
  
Bulma walked over to Allison and hugged her, and so did Trunks. " it's okay Allison, dada is always like that." Trunks assured her.  
  
Bulma sighed " he is arrogant and is prideful but, that's Vegeta." "thankyou for caring so much for me." Allison said.  
  
"your welcome. Now come on, lets get you dressed and give you breakfast. You must be hungry."  
  
Allison nodded and followed Bulma to a closet. Bulma walked in and quickly picked something out. "Here  
  
we go. How about this." She held up the clothes. It was a pair of dark blue flared jeans and a red tanktop.  
  
"okay. Um, also, do you have a sweat shirt of any kind?"  
  
"yep. Here you go." She handed Allison a red sweatshirt.  
  
"thanks."  
  
" Allison, when you come out, I'll be in the kitchen. Go down stairs and make a right. You can't miss it."  
  
Bulma said as she walked out.  
  
Allison tried on the outfit she looked in the mirror and smiled. The sweatshirt was about six inches too big  
  
but she didn't care.  
  
Allison then went down stairs and took a right just like Bulma had told her. When she went in the kitchen  
  
she found Trunks sitting at the table waiting patiently, Bulma making breakfast, and Vegeta standing in the  
  
corner with his arms folded.  
  
Allison decided to go and talk to Vegeta. He seemed to be lonely just standing there. And he needed  
  
someone to talk to. "good morning Prince Vegeta."  
  
He looked surprised at her. No one ever dared talk to him, and how did she know he was royalty? Then he  
  
remembered the woman had told the brat. " go away brat."  
  
" but you look like you need someone to talk to."  
  
" I told you to stop talking to me. And why are you even here. You're healed up, you should be on your way now." He said getting annoyed.  
  
" I want her to stay a bit. No matter if you like it or not Vegeta. If that's ok with you Allison." Bulma cut in.  
  
" oh that's ok with me Bulma. Thank you!" Allison said, jumping up and down for joy.  
  
Then Allison looked at Vegeta " isn't this going to be wonderful!"  
  
"humph. don't you have a stupid family to go home to little girl." he said.  
  
Allison then looked sad. "My mother died a long time ago. My aunts, uncles, and cousins left me, and I have no bothers or sisters."  
  
" what about your stupid father?" Vegeta asked. Getting more curious about her by the second.  
  
Then Allison got a little mad. " My real father left before I was born and the man my mother married when I was little was NEVER A FATHER TO ME. AND NEVER WILL BE!!! NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she sobbed.  
  
" why not brat? "  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma said. Then turned to Allison. "now dear, what did your step father do to you that you hate him so much?"  
  
Allison wiped some tears away " promise not to send me back to him?"  
  
"promise."  
  
She sniffled a bit then said " he, he hurt me." She sighed, " he, raped me.."  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta just looked at the brat in surprise.  
  
Trunks had no idea what she just said but saw that she looked sad so he went over to her and gave her a hug. " and, he hit me a lot. That's why I ran away. And that's how I ended up in your yard. I'm sorry." Allison muttered.  
  
" Bulma then hugged her. " oh don't be sorry. Stay as long as you want dear. We will find hat man and make sure he pays."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Bulma looked at Allison in surprise. " why not? Don't you want him to go to jail?"  
  
"I do it's just. If you do, he will know were I am and then the cops will put me in an orphanage and stuff like that. Please don't!"  
  
Bulma sighed " okay. Well, lets have some breakfast and then we will talk. Deal?"  
  
Allison put her head on Bulma's shoulder " deal, mommy."  
  
Bulma eyes went wide open, but then smiled. She always wanted a daughter. Even though Allison was just a little eight year old girl with a bad past, she still liked the fact that Allison thought of her as her mother.  
  
Trunks smiled " does this mean Allison is going to stay with us for a while?"  
  
" yes" Bulma said to her son.  
  
" yay!"  
  
Then Bulma, Vegeta, Allison, and Trunks had breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Vegeta walked outside. Allison was curious and asked " Where are you going Daddy?" **************************************************************************** ************ tbc!  
  
What do ya think. What will Vegeta say to Allison for calling him 'daddy'. And what will they do about Allison's stepfather?Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. ‘Supposedly’ Murdered

An Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Dragon Ball Z, just Allison. You know the deal.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors note: Thank you Kawiistina, candigirl9865, Anime grl, Kewla, and waterprincess for reviewing. I really appreciate it! Now, on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: 'Supposedly' Murdered.  
  
  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Vegeta walked outside. Allison was curious and asked " Where are you  
  
going Daddy?" Vegeta stopped in mid step. He turned around, looking pretty angry. " What did you just call me." He muttered.  
  
Allison just looked all kawaii and replied, " I just called you Daddy. I'm sorry if I surprised you." The little eight-year-old said. " But you're the closest person I've met in a father like way. I hope you're not offended."  
  
Vegeta looked at the little girl in surprise. He was the closest thing she had to a father? He was touched. But instead of going to hug her and say that's ok, it came out " If you EVER call me that again I'll blast you into the next dimension!!!!!!!"  
  
Allison tilted her head confusingly. She had thought he wouldn't care if she called him Daddy. Maybe he will like it better if I say it later. Allison thought. But, what did he mean by 'blasting her into the next dimension'? " What do you mean by 'blasting' me Daddy?"  
  
He was even angrier than before. " Like this!" Vegeta yelled as he formed a small ki blast in his hand.  
  
Allison got scared and hid behind Bulma. " Daddy please stop your scaring me!" She cried. (Literally).  
  
He smirked and got rid of the ki blast. " Humph. Weak child." And he left to go train.  
  
She opened her eyes to see that 'Daddy' was gone and same with the shiny blue ball thing that was in his  
  
hand. She sighed in relief and go up from behind Bulma's legs. " Are you okay Allison?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine mommy."  
  
Then Trunks walked up to Allison and asked " hey Sis (author: awww.) Do you what to play?"  
  
Allison smiled and nodded.  
  
So both Allison and Trunks both walked outside then, started chasing each other. Trunks, trying not to go  
  
so fast so Allison could keep up.  
  
"Awww. That's so cute!" Bulma said. She sighed and started cleaning up breakfast. What was she going  
  
to do with Allison? She couldn't just keep her could she? They would have to adopt her first. But what  
  
about her step dad? It was just to confusing for her. An eight year old girl being raped by he own  
  
Stepfather. That was just so sad. What would happen if they couldn't keep her? She didn't want to think  
  
about that.  
  
After finishing the dishes, Bulma went into her lab to think a little more.  
  
3 hours later.......................  
  
Allison was getting a little tired of running around. She looked at Trunks to see how he was doing. He  
  
  
  
looked as if they had just begun: hyper and full of energy. Mommy did say he was part Saiyan. That must  
  
be the reason. She told herself. Tired, Allison plopped down on the lawn and looked up at the sky. It was  
  
so beautiful. White puffy clouds all around and the sky was so blue. Oh how she wished she could fly. To  
  
go threw clouds, the wind in your hair, oh how wonderful it would be! " hey Allison, what 'cha doing?" Trunks asked.  
  
She looked up at him and replied, "just looking up at the sky."  
  
"oh. Is it fun?"  
  
Allison giggled a bit " yes it is. Well, at least for me it is."  
  
" Can I do it too?"  
  
"of course, just lay down like I am and just, look at the sky."  
  
Trunks did what she said and looked up. It was very pretty. " hey look! That cloud looks like a kitty cat." He said, pointing at it so she could find it.  
  
" cool. Hey that one looks like a sail boat."  
  
And so they started naming the figures that the clouds looked like.  
  
2 hours later.................( 3 PM)  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the gr. He couldn't train much for some reason. He kept on thinking about Allison.  
  
He looked at the two little figures who were asleep on the lawn. He looked the other way to avoid looking  
  
at the little girl. He didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of glad to have someone else around beside the  
  
three of them, and who wasn't afraid to talk to him no matter how mad he got. Just like Bulma. He  
  
thought. Then he walked up to both of them and picked them up and walked them into the house.  
  
He set them on a conch and let them sleep a little more.  
  
After he put them down, he was walking towards Bulma's lab. When Bulimia rushed out of the lab and ran smack dab into him. " Woman! Watch were your going."  
  
She rubbed her head and looked at him angry. " grrrr I don't have time to pick a fight with you! There is something important on the tv and I need to find Alli- oh there she is." She said as she walked towards Allison. "  
  
Bulma shook Allison lightly " Allison honey wake up." Allison groaned a little bit and moved a little then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
" What's the matter mommy?" Allison asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"There is something on the news I think you ought to see." She said.  
  
Allison looked a little confused. She sat up and watched Bulma turn on the tv. Vegeta was also curious. Why would the woman wake her up just to see something on the tv?  
  
All of the sudden, the news came on. ~ Newsperson: today, Joe Linden, has been arrested for the murder of his stepdaughter Allison Pager *shows pic of Allison *. Neighbors say they heard faint sounds of Miss Pager screaming for help. And that's when they called 911, but, were too late, for Miss Pager was dead. Mr. Linden will be on trial on October 13. ~(yada yada)  
  
When it was over, Allison's mouth was wide open. " but but, that's not me."  
  
" I know." Bulma replied. " Do you have any idea who that little girl is Allison?"  
  
" She kept on looking at the screen and said " My real mother." To Be Continued  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
What is Allison talking about? Find out! 


	5. Daddy

An Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Dragon Ball Z, only Allison.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Daddy  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" but how can that be your mother? Didn't you say she was dead?" Bulma asked.  
  
" She is dead. But, people always said that when my mom was a little girl, she looked just like me. In every way. So maybe she has been watching over me. Maybe it's a sign, that I'm supposed to stay here with all of you." She replied.  
  
" Now Allison, a dead person just doesn't come back to life like that."  
  
" They could."  
  
Bulma sighed. She didn't know what to think of all this. This was quite complicated. Maybe they should go to the police and tell them that she is really alive. But, what would people think about the dead body that was 'supposedly' Allison's body? She would think about it later tonight.  
  
Grumble grumble.  
  
Bulma looked up to were the noise came from. Allison slightly blushed. " I guess I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Me too! Me too!" Trunks said eagerly.  
  
She smiled " okay I'll make lunch." She looked at her watch. It read: 6pm. " Actually, I'll make dinner. You guys can have a snack though. It will be a whi-"  
  
Before she could finish, all three of them rushed into the kitchen and attempted to make something.  
  
Bulma laughed at the sight. Then she went to the kitchen as well to make dinner.  
  
After Allison, Trunks, and Vegeta had their 'light snack' ( Author: Allison can eat as much as they can) Vegeta went to go train. Then, it happened again. " Daddy, were are you going? Can I come too?" Allison asked.  
  
He turned around and said " What did I tell you about calling me that."  
  
She just smiled. " Telling me what Daddy?"  
  
He sighed. The brat was so forgetful. " About calling me 'daddy' brat!"  
  
She looked kind of sad. " But why not daddy?"  
  
" Because your not my daughter! I have no daughter! Only a son!"  
  
Allison looked upset. She didn't feel very hungry anymore. She started to leave " I'll be upstairs." When she went up she whispered to herself " I guess I'll never have a 'fatherly figure'." Then ran the rest of the way up the stairs.  
  
Vegeta heard what she said. And showed no emotion on the outside. But on the inside, he felt kind of bad.  
  
" Vegeta! Why did you say that to her! You know she needs us. She has never had a good father. And she thought, for a reason I still don't know really, but she thought of you as a father to her and you go and tell her that! I just don't get you! Now go talk to her now." "Make me."  
  
" Okay, fine. You can just sleep on the couch for 3 months."  
  
"3 months!"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
He gritted his teeth. The woman knew he hated sleeping on the couch. "I'll go talk to her" he muttered.  
  
"Good." She smiled. She won yet again.  
  
He went up the stairs and found her in one of the guestrooms by feeling her ki. It was pretty powerful. Not as strong as him, but she could probably beet the crap out of lamb chop or what ever that weaklings name was.  
  
When he walked into the room he heard her crying. His insides were felling sorry for her. What was he saying! He was getting softer by the hour staying in this place.  
  
Allison turned around and saw 'daddy' standing there, looking at her. She whipped her eyes and looked back.  
  
He sighed " look girl, the woman made me come up here to comfort you or what ever." He sat down next to her. " So, why do you call me your 'father'?" he asked.  
  
" I don't call you my father. I call you daddy." She corrected him.  
  
"What's the difference?"  
  
" There is a BIG difference Daddy!"  
  
He gave her a look. She called him that again. But, for some reason, he told himself not to worry about it.  
  
" Any guy can be a father, but only the best ones can be called daddy." She said.  
  
He looked at her, surprised. She really didn't have a good fatherly figure if she thought that he was the best father ever. But, he was touched.  
  
" Are you okay Daddy?" Allison asked worried.  
  
He came back to reality " I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"Oh okay. Hey Daddy, if you could wish for anything in the world what would it be?"  
  
Vegeta didn't mind being called 'daddy'. No matter how many times he said not to call him that, she always did. So there really was no point. " I would kill Kakarott and become the strongest in the universe instead of being second."  
  
"Who is he? Oh wait a minute mommy already told me. Isn't his name Goku?"  
  
"That's hi 'Earth' name. But his Saiyan and real name is Kakarott."  
  
"oh okay. Do you want to know my wish?"  
  
" sure."  
  
Alison sighed " I always wanted to fly."  
  
He looked at her " fly? That's it?"  
  
" what do you mean by that's it?"  
  
" I can fly and so can a lot of other people. It's not that big a deal."  
  
" YOU CAN!!! Can I fly with you please please .." Allison asked.  
  
He smirked " sure."  
  
He picked her up and started hovering in the air.  
  
" cool!!! Can we go outside and fly really fast?"  
  
He smirked, this was to easy amusing the girl. Then he opened a window and started flying as fast as he could.  
  
" yay! This is fun!" Allison giggled.  
  
After a while she started getting a little sleepy so he went back into the room they we just in.  
  
" Thanks Daddy." He smirked " your welcome."  
  
" Daddy, Mommy told me that your home planet was blown up. How did that happen?" she yawned.  
  
He sighed and looked at her. " it's a long story. You probably wouldn't be interested."  
  
"yes I would."  
  
"fine. But first, take a shower and get some pajamas on and I'll tell you, deal?"  
  
"deal." She paused. " where is the shower and pajamas?"  
  
"follow me." He walked her to the shower next to the room " there is the shower. Now let me get you one of the woman's old night gowns. Wait here."  
  
Seconds later he returned with a pink night gown and tossed it to her " here you go. You do know how to work a shower right?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"fine. I'll be waiting in the room we were just in."  
  
"okay." Allison said as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
He walked back to the room. It was the biggest spare bedroom they had. "If the girl is going to stay here, I guess she could sleep in here". He thought. Why was he going to tell a little brat he just met only today about his planet? Because she was alone like you were when you were her age. A voice in the back of his head said.  
  
Then Allison came in and jumped on the bed. " I'm ready Daddy."  
  
"Okay. Get in bed and I'll start."  
  
She did what she was told and looked up at him ready to hear the story.  
  
So he told her about Frieza and how he blew up his planet and how he had to work for the gay lizard. Then how he came to Earth and how Frieza the gay lizard was killed and told her about super saiyans and about the boy from the future who was actually Trunks. And about the androids and finally about Cell.  
  
After he finished she looked at him kind of sad. Then she hugged him. " I'm sorry you had to go through with all that Daddy. Frieza was a stupid gay lizard. I hate him for treating you so bad." And she started crying.  
  
He was speechless. First from the girl hugging him and then saying sorry for what he went through. What kind of person was she? He patted her on the back. " It's okay don't cry." What was he doing!?! He NEVER acted this way! What was this little girl doing to him?  
  
Bulma watched out of the door way at Allison and Vegeta. She had just put trunks to bed. It was already 10:58PM.  
  
Allison let go of her 'daddy' and lay down in bed. She was really tired. " Goodnight Daddy."  
  
He just looked at her " goodnight."  
  
He started to walk out when Allison said, " I love you daddy."  
  
His eyes went wide open and turned around. He looked at her again and shook his head as he walked out.  
  
When he closed the door he found Bulma looking at him. " She really needed that. Thank you Vegeta." She paused. " I already put Trunks to bed. It's already 11PM. If you're still hungry, there is food left over."  
  
"I'm not hungry." He said a he walked to there room.  
  
Him, not hungry? What's up with that? Bulma asked her self. She shook it off and followed him to bed. To be continued! Please review! 


	6. Meeting Chichi, 18, and a strange boy…

An Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, just Allison. You know the drill.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Meeting Chichi, 18, and a strange boy..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days past, and Bulma still wonders what to do. She couldn't just keep her here could she? People thought she was dead. She could just make up that she had a long lost daughter.. Nah. Know one would believe that except for an idiot. She paced back in forth in her lab. Trunks loved Allison like a sister and they played together all the time, When he got the chance. Vegeta had started training Trunks already. When he found out that Chichi had another son thanks to her mother, he made sure that Trunks would be stronger.  
  
*ring * * ring*  
  
" Just great!" she said as she ran out of her lab and into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello who is this."  
  
Bulma heard across the kitchen. She looked up and saw that Allison had just picked up the phone.  
  
*************5 min. earlier. Allison's POV**********************************************  
  
This is fun watching Trunks and Daddy sparring. I don't know why though? I wonder why They fight anyway? They defeated Cell and that gay lizard that was mean to Daddy and all of those other people. I know! Maybe it helps stress. Allison sighed. Ever since that night when Daddy spent some time with me, he Hasn't really talked to me much. But from observing him and how he is, I know that that's how he shows how much he cares for all of us. *ring ring *  
  
Hu? I turned around. The phone is ringing, better go and answer it.  
  
I got up and answered the phone " Hello, who is this?" *************Still Allison Pov***********************************************************  
  
" Hello honey. Is this Capsule Corp.?"  
  
"Yes it is. Can I ask who is calling?" I said.  
  
  
  
" Oh this is Chichi, is Bulma there?"  
  
  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Can I talk to her please?"  
  
"Sure" I said.  
  
  
  
I turned the other way to see mommy looking at me. " Hi mommy, someone named Chichi wants to talk to you." I handed her the phone and walked outside again to watch Daddy and Trunks.  
  
*****************End of Allison's POV******************************************  
  
******************Bulimia's POV**********************************************  
  
Allison handed me the phone. I was still shocked that she picked it up. I forgot about Allison and put the phone to my ear. " Hi Chichi what's up?"  
  
" Nothing much. Hey Bulma, who was that girl that picked up the phone?"  
  
" A long story. Not a good talk on the phone. Hey, why don't you come over and I'll tell you about it. If you're not to busy of course."  
  
" I don't know, I have to take care of Gotten-"  
  
  
  
" You can bring him over, I wanna see your new little one. And you can meet Allison."  
  
"Who is Allison?" Chichi asked me.  
  
" The girl that was just on the phone."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I can come. Hey, we should bring 18 over. Of course if you want to."  
  
" That'll be great."  
  
"Okay I'll call her up. Does 10am sound like a good time to come over?"  
  
"Okay. Till tomorrow. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
And I hung up the phone. I had a lot of explaining to do to Chichi and 18. But I shouldn't bring the guys over; they could get to attached to Allison. Anybody could, she was so cheerful all the time. And never was mad at anyone. Kind of like, an angel.  
  
" Hey mommy who is Chichi?" I looked down and saw Allison starring up at me. I smiled, " a good friend of mine. She is coming over tomorrow and so is another friend of mine named 18."  
  
"cool. Do I get to met them."  
  
" Of course you do silly." I gave her a pat on the head. " Hey, while Trunks and Daddy are still training, do you want to get an ice-cream?"  
  
She smiled " okay! But we have to get some for Daddy and Trunks too."  
  
" Ok. Now, lets go."  
  
We walked outside into the car and drove off.  
  
While I was driving, I looked over at Allison, her dark blue hair and her coal black eyes, she almost  
  
looked like she really was my daughter. She already was in her heart, but by blood. Her eyes were as dark  
  
as Vegetas. And her hair was already blue, but a darker shade to it, like it was almost black. I had always  
  
wanted a little girl. So when I looked at her, I could see myself, but in a smaller image. But to me, Allison  
  
has already made that one dream come true.  
  
Allison looked up at me and smiled " I love you mommy."  
  
If I wasn't driving I would have hugged her and cried all at the same time. But, since I was driving, I gave her a warm smile. " I love you to Allison."  
  
We reached the Ice cream place and when we got out of the car I hugged Allison since I couldn't earlier.  
  
While we were waiting for the ice cream, Allison was holding my hand, and looking over at some kids. One boy was fighting another boy. " Mommy, can I go talk to that boy over there?" Allison asked me. I paused, I didn't want Allison to get hurt, but for the craziest reason I told her okay. Before she went over there, she said " don't worry mommy, I won't get hurt." I smiled as I watched her walk to the boys.  
  
************************End of Bulimia's POV******************************  
  
Allison walk up to the one boy who was fighting the other boy. He had brown hair and gray eyes.  
  
She tapped him on the shoulder. " Excuse me, but isn't that mean to hurt someone? We are supposed to love one another, not hurt."  
  
The bully scowled at Allison " shutup girl. This is non of your concern."  
  
Allison looked at the other boy: he looked about a year older than Alison did, he also had coal black hair with black eyes. His hair was spiky. (Author: Saiyan hair dun dun du!) He just stood there like the brunette was wasting his time. " Don't worry miss, I can take this guy down. I won't kill him or anything. He wanted to have a fight with me so that's what I'm going to give him. Keep a safe distance, I don't want you to get hurt and mess up your pretty face."  
  
Allison nodded and backed up. She didn't like this whole idea, but there seemed to be no way in stopping them. Just as the boy had promised, he didn't hurt the brown haired boy to badly. The fight was over in a matter of seconds. You couldn't even see were the black haired boy was, he moved so quickly, kind of like how Daddy and Trunks were.  
  
" Next time, you'll know not to pick a fight with me."  
  
Allison came back to her senses and saw that the black haired boy had won. Then she looked at the other boy; he looked like he had fainted. She looked back to the black haired boy. He smiled at her a walked up to her. She took a step back, she never trusted men because of that monster her birth mother married. But Even though he was only a boy, she still felt kind of funny. The only males that she trusted were her Daddy and Trunks.  
  
" Oh don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you. And if I did please tell me so I can apologize.  
  
" You didn't hurt me."  
  
" Ok. Well, I am sorry anyway"  
  
" For what?"  
  
" For going against your wishes. You told us not to fight but we did anyway. And I'm sorry that you had to see the fight too."  
  
" I forgive you."  
  
" Thankyou Allison." The boy said.  
  
Allison was surprised. How did he know her name?  
  
Then Bulma called to her " time to go sweetie."  
  
"Bye." Allison said to the boy.  
  
" Bye."  
  
Allison ran up to Bulma and they went home.  
  
By the time they got home, Trunks and Vegeta were done there training. They walked into the house with the ice cream and put it down in front off Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
" We got you guys some ice-cream." Allison said cheerfully.  
  
They took the ice cream and started stuffing their faces. " Thanks.mom." Trunks said, between bites. And Vegeta just grunted.  
  
After they finished the ice cream, Trunks and Allison went up stairs to his room. That night Allison told Trunks about the boy she saw today. He was only four years old, but he had his mother's smartness so he could understand her being worried. " I don't know what to think of it. But I'll try Sis." "Thanks brother."  
  
  
  
********Next day, 10am***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were in one of the additions drinking tea. Bulma had introduced Allison to Chichi and 18 already, and they thought she was so adorable. Afterwards, The three of them walked into one of the additions to talk. Gotten, Trunks, and Allison were playing up stairs while the three of them talked so they didn't worry.  
  
" Okay Bulma, spill the beans, who did you find Allison?" 18 asked.  
  
" Okay" she sighed. " It goes like this.."  
  
She told them about how she found Allison and what Allison told her about her past, and what she was troubled about from what she saw on the news.  
  
After about a hour and a half of talking, Chichi said " Bulma, I think you know what you need to do." Chichi took a sip of tea. " Go to the police and tell them that she isn't dead."  
  
18 nodded in agreement.  
  
******************************************To Be Continued! ********************* Author: I know I shortened to end of it a bit but, I have to go to school tomorrow (1st day) Allison: Oh no! But you can't! Author: But why not? I have to go to school. Allison: But you have to finish my story! Who was the boy I met today? I need answers! Author: You'll get them, don't worry. Allison: Ok. Did you know that my Daddy is the best fighter in the universe! Author: I thought Goku was? Allison: who is Goku * thinks * OH! You mean Kakarrott. No, My Daddy is the best! Author: but his real name is Goku- Allison: I believe you are mistaken, it's Kakarrott. Author: did your 'daddy' tell you this? Allison: * nods head * Author: * sighs * I thought so. Any way, will Bulma take Allison to the cops to tell them she is alive? Allison: I hope not. I like staying with mommy, daddy, and Trunks. Author: ahhem! Anyway, will Allison found out who this 'mystery boy' is? Allison: he creeps me out. Even though he has good manners. Author: quit interrupting me. Allison: sorry. Author: okay. Found out on the next chapter. Allison: And if you want to see the next chapter, you have to put in at least 2-5 reviews please. She really appreciates them. Author: sure do! 


	7. Thinking and the decision

AN Angel  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just Allison. K?  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I've had to much homework (stupid school.) Anyways here is the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Thoughts and the decision.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma sighed. She knew Chichi would say something like this. Half of her agreed with Chichi, but the other half didn't. Even 18 was on Chi chi's side! But if she agreed with Chichi and 18 to take Allison to the police to tell them she was alive, they would take the little girl away from them. Bulma didn't want that to happen. Allison was like a daughter to her, and she didn't want to give her up. Everyone thought she was dead. So why couldn't she just change Allison's name and make it seem as if she really was her own. But it would be so complicated to do so. Kami, there were so many choices. Bulma thought.  
  
" Bulma. Bulma? BULMA!!!" Chichi yelled as Bulma was thinking to herself.  
  
She came back to her senses " ah! Uh, what Chichi?" Bulma said.  
  
" She asked you a question" 18 started, " Are you or are you not going to take Allison to the police?" Chichi nodded in agreement.  
  
" Oh." Was all she could say.  
  
"Well?" Chichi asked  
  
" I..I..don't know.."  
  
" Oh come on Bulma! You found her beat up in front of your doorstep, you raised her to health, people think she is dead, you should at least tell the police that she is alive and ok for Kami's sake!" 18 said.  
  
" That's why it's so hard!" Bulma stood up. " I've gotten too attached to her and I don't want to loose her." A tear came down her cheek and she sat back down. " I'm sorry girls, I just don't know what to do."  
  
"It's ok Bulma, we would probably be in the same dilemma if this happened to one of us." Chichi said, giving Bulma a friendly hug.  
  
" Ya, we'll help you every step of the way." 18 said. And gave Bulma a hug too.  
  
Bulma smiled, " Thanks you guys."  
  
"your welcome" 18 and Chichi said.  
  
" now, how are we going to solve this?" Bulma said das she stood up.  
  
They both nodded and all three of them walked out of the room and went to go and find Allison.  
  
Bulma found Allison outside sitting on the ground watching Trunks and Goten spar. She was wearing a pink dress with a bow that tied in the back. Her dress seemed to puff out a lot, which made her looked even cuter than before; if that was possible. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon. She looked like she enjoyed seeing the two boys fight. Allison turned around to see Bulma, Chichi, and 18 looking at her. She tilted her head in confusment; wondering what they were doing looking at her. "Allison, dear, we need to talk to you." Bulma said, not to calmly.  
  
Allison stood up, and looked up at her " okay."  
  
Allison turned to Trunks and Goten who stopped sparring looking at the four of them, sweaty and all. " Bulma wants to talk to me now, so I can't watch you spar, but I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
" Sure..Allison" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. Allison nodded and walked next to Bulma and followed her into the house. They walked to the room were Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were just in. Bulma sat down and motioned Allison to sit on her lap; she smiled and jumped on her lap.  
  
" Now, Allison, I know you don't want to do this, but, we are going to go to the police to clear up the big mess. Then, maybe, they might let us adopt you, so we can keep you safe and love you forever." Bulma said, looking grateful that she got it out and didn't keep it bottled inside. Allison, looking at her the whole time, smiled a weak smile and said " Whatever you think is good for my sake, then I will go along with it."  
  
Bulma blinked when she heard Allison's response. How many little girls did you know that could say something, so, so, mature like. " .Well, o..okay then. When do you think we should go?"  
  
" I guess, tomorrow."  
  
" okay then. We will go tomorrow."  
  
Allison smiled and hugged Bulma. "Thank you for caring about me so much. I never had anyone who cared about me this much."  
  
Bulma hugged her back, and kissed her on the cheek. Bulma saw Trunks and Goten looking into the window from outside from the corner of her eye. "I think Trunks and Goten want you to play with them." She whispered into Allison ear. Allison smirked and ran out of the room, giving one more glance at Bulma and them. When Allison left, Chichi spoke " You know Bulma, that smirk she just gave you looked an awful like Vegeta's smirk."  
  
" I know, scary hu?" Bulma shook her heard and laughed. " She hangs around him constantly, it's kind of cute."  
  
" And he doesn't try and push her away?" 18 spoke up.  
  
" No, he doesn't. I think it might have to do with the fact that she was hurt emotionally like he was when he was working for Frezia. Maybe he feels the need to protect her. I can also bet that once he finds the guy who did this to her, he is going to kick his butt, and so will Trunks. They can't stand seeing her look upset."  
  
" wow." Was all Chichi could muster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Me: Thank you all So much for reviewing and who keep on reading this story. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry. I will try and update regularly so you people who read this story will be happy.  
  
Allison: that was so cute^_^  
  
Me: -_-' when did you get here?  
  
Allison: I was always here.why, don't you like me anymore?*sniff sniff*  
  
Me: *sigh* I do like you. It's just that-  
  
  
  
Allison: ^_^ yay! *hugs author*  
  
  
  
Me: can't breathe.*faints*  
  
  
  
Allison: *drops author* uh oh. *look around* um, well, thanks for reviewing and I will see you again soon. I hope.*sees Trunks and Vegeta* hey guys wait up! *runs towards Vegeta and Trunks* 


	8. Flying practice

An Angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just Allison. K?  
  
Allison: yep.  
  
Author: *smacks forehead* why are you tormenting me? And why did you squeeze me to death? I fainted!!!!!  
  
Allison: *gives puppy dog face* I'm sorry, I won't do it again.*sniff sniff*  
  
Author: -_- you know that doesn't work on me.  
  
Allison: darn!  
  
Author: no comment  
  
Allison: you're being mean to me! I'm telling Daddy!  
  
Author: You mean Veggie?  
  
Allison: _* His name is NOT Veggie, it's Vegeta/ Daddy you weak human!  
  
Author: did it ever come to you that YOU are a human.-_-'  
  
Allison: _ Don't start with me human!  
  
Author: -_- whatever. you are hanging around Veggie WAY to much.  
  
Allison: That's it I'm getting Daddy! *runs off*  
  
Author: *laughs* like she going to get Vegeta to stop his training to yell at me for something stupi-  
  
Vegeta: HUMAN!  
  
Author: *puts hands on hips*Vegeta, what are you doing here?  
  
Vegeta: you know very well woman. You made fun of Allison._  
  
Author: ^_^ yo..you.. j..just ccc..called me woman.  
  
Vegeta: ya, so-  
  
Author: ^_^ it's such an honor! You only call Bulma woman and now you called me woman*sigh* I'm SO blessed.  
  
Vegeta and Alison: ..  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Flying practice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Allison, Trunks and Goten went back outside and started running around playing games. After three hours they still were running non stop. " hey Allison, you getting tired?" snickered Trunks. Allison only smirked(Vegeta's famous smirk) and replied " Not at all Trunks, but, if you're tired, we could possibly rest so you can regain your strength." " No way!" Yelled Trunks. " I'm not tired one bit!"  
  
Goten stopped and turned to Allison " hey Allison, what were you, my mom, miss Bulma and miss 18 talking about inside?"  
  
" 'bout how we are going to the police tomorrow to clear it up with them that I'm not dead." She replied coolly.  
  
" oh ya, about that mess."  
  
"yep."  
  
They sat there for awhile till Allison spoke up, " hey, do you guys know how to fly?"  
  
" Ya, it's easy." Replied Trunks.  
  
Goten only starred at the ground. Allison looked worried, " What's wrong Goten?"  
  
He looked up and replied " Nothing really, it's just that I don't know how do fly."  
  
Trunks did a face fault. " What do you mean you don't know how to fly?!?!!"  
  
" I just don't!" spoke Goten, a little bit of anger in his voice.  
  
" well, do you want me to teach you two?"  
  
Both Allison and Goten shot straight up " YA!"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and did a Vegeta smirk. " Okay, I'll teach you. Now the first thing to do is to-"  
  
" Goten, time to go!" Yelled Chichi, just coming out of the house.  
  
" Aw man!" Goten turned his head, " I guess you'll have to teach me another time."  
  
" oh, okay Goten. I guess we will see ya later." Trunks said.  
  
" Ya, goodbye Goten. Nice to meet you." Allison smirked(author: she's doing that a lot now hu?)  
  
Goten waved as he went to Chichi and got in the car. Trunks and Allison waved back to Goten as he left. When Goten had left, Allison asked Trunks a question. " hey Trunks?" "ya Bra."  
  
"Bra?" Allison asked confused.  
  
" Just a nick name I gave you. If I have to deal with having a name named after a pair of a swimming outfit, you can have the honor of have that kind of name to."  
  
" o.okay.."  
  
" So," Trunks looked at her " what did you want to ask me?"  
  
" oh ya. Um. even though Goten isn't here. could you still teach me how to fly?"  
  
Trunks smirked at her " sure. Okay, this is how you do it."  
  
**************************************3hours later******  
  
" Okay Bra, just concentrate" Trunks encouraged her.  
  
Allison had started getting the hang of this flying thing. She was so happy; she would finally get to learn how to fly! Allison started to concentrate and stated to feel like she was floating.  
  
"Bra, your doing it!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Allison opened her eyes wide to see if it was true. She looked down and saw Trunks twenty feet below her. " yay! I'm finally doing it! I can't believe- ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Allison started falling quickly to the ground. She prepared herself for the hard landing, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see Vegeta holding her. " You should have kept on concentrating. If you had, you wouldn't have fallen." He said calmly.  
  
Allison nodded and hugged Vegeta. " Thanks for saving me daddy."  
  
Vegeta only smirked and put her down gently.  
  
" Hey guys! Dinner is ready-" Yelled Bulma who stepped outside onto the patio. She didn't even get to finish her sentence, for three hungry saiyans/human ran past her like a tornado.  
  
Bulma shook her head and laughed, than walked into the house.  
  
~~~~~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Author: man I feel wonderful!^_^  
  
Allison: I wonder why.  
  
Author: because Bra, Vegeta called me woman *sigh* what an honor.  
  
Allison: Not you too! First Trunks calls me Bra now you! ARGH!  
  
Author: what happened to our 'sweet little angel?'  
  
Allison: *gives Vegeta's death glare* I'm only like this with you because you're like this with me.  
  
Author: -_- whatever.Anyway, thank you everyone who has reviewed and reads my story. Like I said, I am going to TRY and update regularly.  
  
Allison/Bra: yep. oh ya, and PLEASE REVIEW! Oh ya, and ladynight-  
  
Author/ladyknight: how did you know my nickname.  
  
Allison/Bra: One of your friends told me. I think her name was GG, or as known on fan fiction, therealgg.  
  
Ladyknight: just great.-_- thanks a lot GG.  
  
Allison/Bra: ya! Thank you! Now I know how to torcher you..hehehehehehhe.  
  
Ladyknight: -_- like knowing my nickname is going to kill me.  
  
Allison/Bra: She also told me you love daddy. Or who guys call Vegeta.  
  
Ladyknight: 0_0'  
  
Allison/Bra: thought so.  
  
Ladyknight: be quiet before I blast you into the next dimension!  
  
Allison/Bra: yep. Just like daddy!  
  
Ladyknight: grrrrrrr..  
  
Allison/Bra: *walks up to the reviewers* forget ladyknight, she is just a LITTLE mad. What do you think is going to happen to me tomorrow? I know I don't know.*glares at Ladynight* 


	9. 9: A talk with Trunks or the strange boy...

An angel  
Disclaimer: okay. You all know I don't own Dragon Ball Z (even though I wish I did ^_^) But sadly, the only thing I own is Allison aka Bra.  
  
Bra: quit calling me that!! My name is Allison!  
  
Author: I'll stop when I want to stop. Hehehe  
  
Bra: hits author/ladyknight on the head.  
  
Ladyknight: ow!!!!  
  
Bra: hehehehehe. oH ya, before ladyknight starts the story, if you play neopets and don't have a guild, join hers. It's called the girls of DBZ(I think) all of us girl DBZ fans try to go to a guild on DBZ, but it's only on the guys and not the girls. I mean, without the girls, gohan , trunks, gotten ,bra, and marron, and pan would not be in the story. The guild talks about basically anything you want and we change the layout every week with your pick (guys or girls) is   
  
ladyknight: are you done talking chatterbox!  
  
Bra: geese no thankyou's or anything!  
  
Ladyknight: what did you do brat?  
  
Bra: I just gave your guild recognition.  
  
Ladyknight: what tormented you to do that? Members are only allowed to do that.  
  
Bra: I'm a member!  
  
Ladyknight: no you aren't!  
  
Bra: No, but you are and I follow you around a lot and everyone knows me there so ha!  
  
Ladyknight: .. On with the story.  
Chapter 9: Talk with Trunks or the strange boy returns  
Dinner went by quickly for Allison because she ate like a saiyan and didn't realize that  
  
everyone was starring at her eat five plate fulls in twenty seconds.  
  
'damn' Vegeta thought. 'She can eat almost as fast as I can, and she is human.'  
  
Allison went to grab her drink when she saw all eyes were on her. " what's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"nothing." The three of them replied at once, and continued eating.  
  
Allison shrugged her shoulders and continued as well.  
  
After dinner and her shower, she sat on her bed and looked up at the sky from her window. ' I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow.'  
  
" Watcha thinking about?" Trunks asked as he walked into her room.  
  
" Nothing really, just about what will happen tomorrow."  
  
"oh, ya that." Trunks sighed, putting his head down. Then his head came back up to look at her. " But don't worry, you'll stay with us no matter what!" He said proudly.  
  
Allison punched his shoulder friendly. " haha. Okay, whatever you say."  
  
Trunks hopped on her bed and looked at the sky. "hey Trunks?" Allison asked.  
  
"ya Bra?" he smirked when saying this.  
  
She rolled her eyes at his nickname for her and continued. " I know Daddy said the only saiyans alive were him, you, kakarott's first spawn Gohan, kakarott's second spawn gotten, and kakarott even though he is dead. But."  
  
" but?" Trunks asked.  
  
" well, what if there were more than that. What if, when daddy's planet was destroyed, there were more than just Turles, Kakarott, Raditz, Nappa, and daddy that survived?"  
  
Trunks gave her a strange look. " Others? Where did you get an idea like that?"  
  
" well, this morning, when Mom and I went for ice cream, I saw this boy who looked like a saiyan. He had black spiky hair and onyx eyes-"  
  
" just because he has all that doesn't mean he is a saiyan." Replied Trunks.  
  
" you didn't let me finish! Anyway, he was fighting another boy and I told him not to and he said the other boy needed to be taught a lesson but it would be quick and before I could say anything he moved so quick I couldn't see him and the next thing I knew the boy he was fighting was knocked out."  
  
"ah huh." Trunks nodded his head and asked " did he say anything to you afterwards?"  
  
She nodded her head in agreement. " he said this:"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you. And if I did please tell me so I can apologize." The boy said calmly.  
  
" You didn't hurt me"  
  
" okay. Well, I am sorry anyway."  
  
"For what?"  
  
" For going against your wishes. You told me not to fight but I did anyway. And I am Sorry you had to see the fight too."  
  
Allison smiled " I forgive you." She had to, he was so polite. And she didn't even see it anyway because he was so fast.  
  
" Thank you Allison." He said with a smile.  
  
She was surprised. How did he know her name?  
  
Then Bulma called to her " time to go sweetie."  
  
"Bye" She said to the boy.  
  
"Bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
" And then we went home." Allison finished telling Trunks her tale.  
  
" weird." Was all Trunks could muster. " well, that was kind of strange. Him knowing your name and all. Well, I'm sure you'll meet up with him later on."  
  
She gave him a look. " What makes you say that?"  
  
Trunks smirked. " well, if he had that much of an interest in your safety and such, he must want to see you again. And we saiyans only care about our pride. Unless, it involves a female who might be worthy of being a mate-"  
  
Allison pushed Trunks in a friendly matter. " Trunks! You're weird!!!"  
  
"hahahahah you just noticed?"  
  
She rolled her eyes " whatever! Anyway, I'm going to bed, goodnight."  
  
"okay, goodnight." Trunks said as he kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner. He reached the door when he turned " don't worry about this guy. Probably a nobody."  
  
" okay Trunks. Goodnight."  
  
"goodnight" he said as he shut the door and left the room.  
  
Allison stared at the ceiling. It had been awhile since Trunks left. In the meantime, Vegeta and Bulma had said their goodnights and left. She wasn't really thinking about the whole cop deal tomorrow, but the boy from this morning. She couldn't help it! She sigh and turned to her side.  
  
" ahh- mwhwhwmw" She tried to gasp, but the shadow had put their hand over her mouth.  
  
" Allison shhh!" the shadow said.  
  
Allison stopped and tried to figure out who it was.  
  
" okay Allison, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. Please don't scream though okay?"  
  
She nodded her head. That voice sounded familiar. Where had she heard it?  
  
The person removed their hand and looked at her.  
  
She immediately turned on the light and who she saw shocked her.  
  
" Hello Allison. Remember me?"  
  
Allison was still in shock. The person who was in front of her was the boy from this morning.  
  
The boy smirked evilly " I guess you do."  
What does this boy want? Is he a saiyan, and is he going to hurt Allison? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ladyknight: phew! I'm tired.  
  
Allison: how could you do that to me!?!  
  
Ladyknight: easy, I just did. Hehehe  
  
Allison: meanie!  
  
Ladyknight: look, I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing with you right now so goodnight!  
  
Allison: You know I would have a good night except for the fact that you put in the story that the strange boy come and give me a frikin' heart attack!!!  
  
Ladyknight: *asleep*  
  
Allison: -_- whatever. Please review!!!!!! 


End file.
